1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock suppressor for a building, a bridge or a motion sensitive equipment, and more particularly to a shock suppressor that can dissipate seismic shock energy in both horizontal and vertical directions efficiently.
2. Description of Related Art
With the decrease of construction area, heights of buildings become higher and higher, so effect of ground motions is very important factors to be considered in the design of a building, a bridge or a skyscraper. Therefore, shock reduction is very important aspect in a construction, and shock suppressors are widely used in a building, a bridge or a skyscraper. Additionally, to improve precision of sophisticated machines, shock suppressors are also applied to the machines.
A conventional shock suppressor is provided to dissipate shock energy and substantially comprises a top base, a bottom base and a slider. The bases are attached respectively to a construction and the ground, and the slider may be a ball and is held slidably between the bases. With the sliding movement of the slider relative to the bases, shock energy generated by earthquake can be isolated and dissipated.
However, the conventional shock suppressor can only dissipate shock energy in a horizontal direction, but does not efficiently dissipate shock energy in vertical or multiple directions.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a shock suppressor to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.